One Reason
by TheWrongAlice3
Summary: Can an ex-Death eater and a war heroine, both emotionally destroyed, find one reason to put aside their differences? Maybe they can. Maybe they have.


Tired and frustrated from her fight with Harry, Ron and Ginny and her long night in the Library, Hermione Granger pushed open the door to the Heads Dorm, screaming the password to the startled portrait.

Why couldn't they understand that she didn't want to talk about her parents death? Yes, it may have been over a year since then but she didn't want to talk about it.

Harry Bloody Potter always needed to know everything and of course, his loyal girlfriend and best friend would side with him.

They didn't understand, she thought bitterly.

She huffed and adjusted her books under her arm, planning to head straight to her room when she heard a sob. It seemed to be coming from behind her.

Turning slightly, she faced the couch that was positioned in front of the fire and she caught a glimpse of the unmistakeable platinum-blond her that rested on it.

Wary of who it was, she walked gently to the couch and plopped herself down next to Draco Malfoy.

His head snapped up. "What is it, Mu-Granger?". His cheeks were red and blotchy and his there were tear tracks running down to his chin.

Hermione felt a rush of sympathy for the boy next to her and reached out to him.

She placed a hand on his thigh and moved closer. She felt him stiffen and repeated her action with her other hand. "Malfoy" she whispered. "You can talk to me. Tell me what happened?".

He glanced at her uncertainly and his grey eyes penetrated her chocolate ones. "Why?" he spat. "So that you can run back to Potter and Weasley and tell them that you caught the Big Bad Death Eater Draco Malfoy crying?". As he said that, a tear slipped down his cheeks. He wiped furiously at it and turned to face the crackling fire.

"Draco" she said softly, saying his name for the first time. He stared at her, in shock. Seeing his reaction, she carried on before he could speak.

"I know things haven't been great between us. But the war is over. Voldemort is dead. We've been civil to each other so far and I really do believe you've changed. As for you being a Death Eater, you know it wasn't your fault. We all know that. Didn't you yourself prove to us by joining us at the end?".

He continued to stare at her and she saw the hardness in his eyes disappear. He looked at her with sad eyes, sniffling and taking out a crumpled letter from his pocket.

"She's dead, Hermione" he said, softly, hesitating with her name. "My mother. She's dead".

She stared at the letter and then into his saddened eyes.

"Draco" she began, but decided against it.

She adjusted herself at the end of the couch far away from Draco. He noticed this and a hurt look crossed his eyes. Tears were falling freely from his eyes now.

She reached out and tapped his shoulder. He glanced up at her and saw her patting her lap.

"Lie down" she whispered. "It'll feel good, trust me".

He reluctantly moved next to her and lay his head on her lap, while adjusting his feet up on the couch.

His body was tensed up and she could tell he wasn't used to this. She tangled her hands in his soft platinum blond hair and she stroked it, gently, whispering words of comfort to him.

He nestled into her lap and his body relaxed and he let his tears wet her skirt.

Clearing her throat, Hermione Granger opened her mouth to sing for Draco Malfoy.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

As she sang, his body heaved with sobs and she ran her hand down his face and onto his shoulder, rubbing neat circles to sooth him.

_Now what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god couldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Draco lifted his head and sat up, adjusting his t shirt. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Hermione" he said, softly. He stared into her eyes and felt her hand cup his cheek. "Stay with me tonight?"

Her eyes searched his face longingly and she settled on an answer. Nodding, she patted her thigh again motioning for him to lie down.

A small smile played on his lips and he shook his head gently, pulling her into a hug instead.

They stayed like that, moulded into each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and buried her head in his chest crying softly for him. Draco enclosed her into his shell and drew her closer to his chest.

He listened to her cry for him and he cried too, into her soft curls.

She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his cheek. It was for the slightest second but it comforted him nevertheless.

As she felt Draco's chest heave with sobs she began to sing again. Softly. Slowly. Gently. For Draco Malfoy.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud. _

_I never said thank you for that. _

_Now I'll never have the chance. _

The fire crackled and spat and sleep overcame Hermione Granger. He held her against his chest. "Thank you" he mumbled into her hair, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Thank you, Hermione."

And he too fell asleep.

If anyone were to enter the Heads Common Room, they would find not Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, but two bodies entwined into each other.

Two lost souls having finally found a way of release.

Two hearts, broken and disconnected from the world, but pieced together with love and care.

One reason for a million differences to come together as one.


End file.
